Soy tuya y Tu eres mio
by Darckbladerap
Summary: -Esta es una historia que ocurrió hace ya unos días.. Me encontraba en un pequeño local,comiendo unas papas fritas en una noche tormentosa,mi compañero de trabajo se encontraba pagando la cuenta,mientras yo divagaba en mis pensamientos..Lo que parecía para mí una ganga,no era más que una estafa y si! Eso era,un filet de res no debía valer más de unos yens,sin embargo...


-Esta es una historia que ocurrió hace ya unos días..

Me encontraba en un pequeño local,comiendo unas papas fritas en una noche tormentosa,mi compañero de trabajo se encontraba pagando la cuenta,mientras yo divagaba en mis pensamientos..Lo que parecía para mí una ganga,no era más que una estafa y si! Eso era,un filet de res no debía valer más de unos yens,sin embargo aquí los vendían diciendo que eran especiales..Quizá después de ser estafado,me di cuenta que no era tan especial tal platillo,aunque mi compañero fue quien pago..No tengo porque pensar en mi bolsillo realmente pero,el solo pensar en lo jodido que es que te roben descaradamente me dan ganas de reclamar..

En ese instante la mesera que nos atendió,si ella misma se acercó pronunciando unas palabras que no entendí,pues mi mente estaba metida en ese filet,ella me miro algo preocupada,sus ojos eran de un azul muy profundo y sus labios rosados,una piel algo tostada con una finura muy sexy..

-Señor,termino su platillo ya? Puedo recoger?-_Dijo ella,mirando a un calvo con un sombrero típico de novelas de misterio-_

-Genos se acercó y la miró-_De hecho puede recoger ya..-_Dijo él algo serio,para luego ponerse un sombrero..-_

-Ambos se pusieron una gabardina muy elegante y salieron del lugar-

-Como siempre el lugar estaba solo,frío y oscuro..Este día no parecía realmente especial,se notaba en la tormenta,que transcurriria una noche normal..-

-Mientras empezamos a caminar en silencio por las calles frías de la ciudad B, mirábamos en cada callejón,cada lugar extraño,donde cada tipo malo de la ciudad se escondía buscando quizá algo que nos diera algún tipo de cambio en esta fatídica escena, llamada noche normal..

-Sensei...La misión en cubierto que la asociación nos dió,es un tanto extraña...No he visto ninguna amenaza que requiera que estemos vestidos así..O que actuemos como detectives..-_

-Ahi estaba el primer error,el joven aprendiz estaba cuestionando..Sin embargo yo podía sentirlo sentía en mi nuca,la sensación de que algo esperaba..Algo en un rincón pronto brindaría y nos daría un poco de emoción en una noche que más parecía de depresión..-

-Eh...Se-sensei?-_Genos pasaba su mano frente a mi cara,para llamar mi atención pero algo ya se la había llevado,se trataba de unas ganas insaciables por orinar..Lo mire y asentí,nos dimos media vuelta para regresar al lugar de donde acabábamos de salir hace apenas unos minutos,rápidamente me acerque,pero el local estaba cerrado..Dejamos la sutileza,yo no podía solo orinar por ahí en la calle,eran principios que debía seguir..Así que corrí rápidamente hacia la que alguna vez fue la ciudad A,donde ahora estaban los cuarteles generales de la asociación de héroes..Donde también estaba nuestra casa..

-Rapidamente llegamos,entre a mi casa y pude liberar mis demonios en la taza,salí aliviado..No obstante,frente a mi se encontraba un dilema,mi compañero estaba en el suelo,había un líquido negro saliendo de él..Alguien había cometido un crimen,justo ahora mis ojos miraron dos pares de pies..Descalzos,unos más grandes que los otros,pero finos ambos que eran de mujer..Mi mirada subió por esas piernas,al llegar arriba no era sopresa..Dos de las más problemáticas y molestas heroínas estaban en mi casa,se trataba de Fubuki la cabeza hueca que molestaba siempre insistiendo en que me integre a su grupo..Y la otra no era nadie más que..La mocosa clase S,una heroína famosa entre los medios..Aunque sus tácticas son muy poco prscticas-_

-Alguien ha cometido un crimen aquí..Mi compañero ha caído..-_Dirigi mi mano hacia mi bolsillo,tome mi confiable amiga que me mantenía a salvó-

-Una de ustedes lo ha atacado,nadie se mueva hasta que confiecen..Quien ha sido?-_Dijo él mirandolas

-He sido yo,calvo...Que diablos hacen vestidos así?-_Dijo esa enana mocosa..-_

-Yo claramente no caí de golpe era obvio que nadie sería capaz de confesar un crimen así..Mire a la voluptuosa chica que miraba a Genos raramente,acaso su hermana mayor tomo la responsabilidad por ella?-_

-Tú..-_Saque mi mano de mi bolsillo mostrando mi arma secreta,un llavero de Doraemon que me gane en una máquina cuando tenía 13..-_Las chicas se miraron impresionadas..-_

-Fubuki me miro con sus ojos temerosos-_

-Has sido tú,no? Has atacado a Genos para que así yo no tuviese un compañero y me uniera a ti..No es así? Tomaste ese florero de al lado y le has dado con él..-_

-He sido yo,estúpido cabeza hueca!-_Dijo la más pequeña molesta-_Hemos venido aquí porque nos has dicho que viniesemos..!!-_Tatsumaki se acercó rápidamente a el detective Saitama-

-Que acaso juegas alguna extraña cosa o algo así? Jah,que patético he infantil..-_

-Como siempre,la pequeña malcriada imprudente,se acercaba de lleno a mi demostrando que con su odió,disfrazaba el amor por pasar a mi lado..-_Dijo el detective..

-Tatsumaki retrocedió un poco arqueando una ceja-_De que diablos estás hablando?-_

-Genos se levantó de golpe-_Sensei !!

-Descuida Genos,las tengo donde las quería...La culpable de tu ataque ha sido la pequeña mocosa,no?!-_

-Como pudo el sensei averiguar eso? Cuando fui atacado por ella, él estaba en el cuarto de desagüe..-_Penso Genos,acaso Saitama sensei tenía alguna habilidad oculta ?!

-Esto es ridículo,vámonos Fubuki..-_Dijo Tatsumaki poniéndose sus zapatos-_

-Espera..-_Dijo Saitama saliendo de su papel-_En realidad a Genos le dieron unas botellas de sake y pensamos en invitarlas a beber un poco..-_

-Tatsumaki se giró-_

-Sus miradas se conectaron,una tensión revolvió el lugar y esos ojos cafés y sus contrincantes verdes peleaban en una mirada intensa,chocando entre sí..-_

-Fubuki miro a Genos algo confundida-_

-Genos saco las botellas-_El sensei ha estado leyendo algunas novelas de misterio..-Explico él-_

-Oh,ya veo..-_Respondio Fubuki-_

-Saitama coloco una pequeña mesa en medio de la casa,se quitó su sombrero y puso 4 pequeños vacitos-_Bien..Tomaremos como se manda..-_Dijo él

-Ya deja de jugar se chulo!-_Dijo Tatsumaki-_Ademas ya sabes que no me gusta beber mucho,así que no haremos mucho !!-_Dijo molesta-_Pero ya que vine,al menos probaré el sake..-_

-Genos y Fubuki se sentaron,a los lados de la mesa,mientras que Saitama y Tatsumaki se miraban fijamente-

-Genos sirvió los tragos y Saitama tomo el suyo tragándoselo de golpe-_

-Tatsumaki tomo el suyo he hizo lo mismo-

-El ambiente de pronto se puso furioso,pues cada segundo que corría,se tomaban un trago más,en una lucha sobre la capacidad de cada uno-

-La mañana se hizo presente,tras un oscuro lugar los rayos de sol entraron a la casa..-

-Fubuki estaba ya dormida desde hace horas en un sofá,mientras que Tatsumaki abrió sus ojos solo para darse cuenta de que estaba en la cama del que ella llamaba idiota-_

-Oh no,no,no,no!-_Dijo ella saliendo de la cama rápidamente! Ella se llevó ambas manos a su cuerpo,para darse cuenta de que aun tenía su ropa puesta,esto la reconfortó..No había sucedido nada,era una dicha...-_

-Miro a Fubuki tirada en el suelo y a ese robot tonto en lo que parecía un modo de reposó-_

-Ella miro a Saitama-

-Es mi oportunidad para descubrir cómo patear su trasero,la última vez no lo logré...Eres una molestia y desde entonces solo me miras como a una pequeña chica inofensiva..-_Dijo ella acercándose y mirando su calca,por la cual paso un dedo -_Es realmente calvo? Pensé que se rasuraba,creí que era un monje...-_Dijo ella pensativa-_Mmm..-_

-Saitama abrió sus ojos y tomo la mano de Tatsumaki rápidamente-_

-Ouch! Idiota! Eso duele!-_

-Eh!? -_Saitama volvió en sí y la soltó,para luego sentarse con la cara algo adormecida-_Esto,yo lo siento..-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki sacudió su mano-_(Lo tengo,se alteró al tocarle la calva...Ese es el secreto de su poder!!)-_Tatsumaki miro con lujuria a Saitama-_Oye,baldy...Que tal si intercambiamos algo..?-_(Un pequeño chantaje)-_

-Saitama miro las piernas de Tatsumaki y luego la miró a los ojos-_

-Eres una mocosa castrosa...-_

-uhg!! Eres un idiota!!h-_Grito ella lanzándose encima de él-_

-Por su adormecimiento este cayó hacia atrás con esta encima,quien intentaba pegarle,las cobijas se fueron encima y los quejidos de Tatsumaki al forcejear con Saitama dejeban a la imaginación otra imagen más que la de una pelea-_

-Fubuki alzo su cabeza y Genos abrió sus ojos,solo para que ambos vieran a su Sensei y hermana "jugar" con Saitama en la cama o eso creían ellos..-_

-Sensei!! Espere!!! Ella no es digna!!-_

-Tatsumaki!! Hermana!! No!! No hagas esto frente a mi!!!-_Grito ella roja y con una mirada nerviosa-

-Continuara..--

Volví después de un tiempo,perdón por eso pero debía seguir con mi propio universo, hace poco estrene otro cómic más por lo que no tengo mucho tiempo,pero me he dado un descanso así que aquí estoy..

Mis cómics se encuentran en o en su app MangaDogs como

"el retorno de la Diosa"

Y

"Soy una heroína"

Eso sería todo por hoy,los leo luego!


End file.
